


Linquo Intima

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladio's Gotcha, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Much Comfort, Sick iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Ignis goes to the Amicitia Manor to discuss Noctis, but discovers the Shield instead.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Linquo Intima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimpleLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/gifts).



Ignis knocked on the Amicitia Manor door, wiping off his brow. The weather earlier said that the day was meant to be quite pleasant, though to him it was beginning to border on summer temperatures in spring.

“Hey Ignis!” Iris said when she opened the door with a smile, “Thought I heard your car! Gladdy is in the backyard swinging his big practice sword if you wanna talk to him, otherwise daddy is in his study.”

“Thank you, Iris,” Ignis said with a smile and wave as he shut the car door behind him, walking toward the house. “I’m here for your brother today.”

Iris waited until Ignis was inside to skip back to the couch, laying across it to watch the tv as Jared appeared quietly to take Ignis’ personal effects, leaving Ignis to thank the man before heading toward the backyard where Gladio stood still swinging his sword slowly, going through each motion like it were a meditation.

“I’m ready whenever you have a moment,” Ignis called as he walked into the open backyard, sitting down on the porch.

“Alright, gimme a sec Iggy and I’ll put this down. Just wanna get through the last forms,” Gladio said back, never once losing his pace as he went through each move.

Ignis watched with fascination as each muscle under the Shield’s skin moved with precision, having been honed since childhood for a job he would inherit. His skin glistened in the sun, highlighting each chiseled plane of his body not covered with clothing, and Ignis could feel himself get hot under the collar, unbuttoning the topmost button in an attempt to catch his breath. Once Gladio had finished he walked over, Ignis catching his natural musk as he handed Gladio the small towel beside him and a water bottle.

_ Calm down, Scientia. _ Ignis thought to himself as he felt his face begin to flush.  _ You’re here to speak with Gladiolus about your shared charge, not to allow your hormones and heart to run wild. _

“So what are we gonna try this time?” Gladio asked as he sat down, pouring some of the water over his head to cool off, “I honestly think he’s slipping up on his weapons practice. He needs more of it.”

“He simply doesn’t have the time, even if I shift his schedule again,” Ignis admitted, trying not to let himself be distracted by the water cascading down Gladio’s perfect pectorals, “I’ve already looked.”

“C’mon Ignis,” Gladio sighed, “He doesn’t need to be learning  _ Advanced Ballroom Etiquette  _ at sixteen. Dancing isn’t gonna save his ass if he needs to defend himself.”

“And surely his physical studies are not so severe that his royal education in how to properly act and impress other nobility should be left by the wayside,” Ignis countered, “He is dreadfully informal enough as it is, to the point that─should he attend some large gala─it would be practically a scandal.”

“How about every other week, then?” Gladio suggested, turning to Ignis, “One week he has extra training with me, the other he gets taught more of your lessons?”

Ignis thought for a moment, “That could, indeed, work.”

“Well if it’s already settled then let’s go inside to get some food, I’m starving.”

Ignis stood up and turned to walk back into the house when everything started to spin. He could feel air rushing past him, and then something strong and firm grasp at his shoulders. He could hear Gladio say something before he was swept off his feet, that world finally coming back into focus. Gladio was carrying him─one arm behind his back, while the other was hooked behind Ignis’ legs─as he headed toward the stairs.

“ _ Shit _ Iggy, you’re burning up,” Gladio said, eyes wide as he brought Ignis to his room and set him on the bed. “Why the hell are you pushin’ yourself so hard?”

Before Ignis could answer, Gladio jogged out of the room, bringing back a cool water as he helped Ignis sit up. He had only just begun feeling weak before getting into his car, but had brushed it off in an attempt to continue his work, wanting to try and solve the issue before Gladiolus and himself before attempting any sort of rest.

“That’s it,” Gladio declared, crossing his arms as he sat beside Ignis on the bed, “you’re staying here and I’m taking care of you until whatever this is is done.”

“I have work to do, I can’t simply just stay at home,” Ignis argued.

“Listen Ignis, nobody I care about gets to simply push themselves past what their body lets them do, so just let me take care of you.”

Ignis turned red at Gladio’s sudden and bold confession, forcing Ignis to concede as Gladio spent the rest of the night caring for him─even bringing homemade soup that he had learned to make from his mother. Gladio would make sure Ignis had enough water and food, even going as far as to bring him several books to read. He watched as the Shield sat dutifully by his bedside, watching over and attending to his every whim.  _ He likes me! _ Ignis kept thinking to himself, feeling giddy as a schoolgirl. He had never allowed himself more than a fleeting thought for his feelings toward Gladiolus, but Ignis’ heart had skipped a beat at the words.

At the end of the day, Gladio then tucked Ignis into bed as he slid under the sheets himself, curling beside Ignis to keep him warm. As they lay there, Ignis turned to Gladio, looking up to the Shield before opening his mouth.

“How long have you felt like this?” Ignis asked.

“Astrals, Iggy,” Gladio snorted, “ _ Years _ , honestly. You don’t gotta say anything though, I know we gotta keep it professional.”

Ignis shook his head, “No, I feel the same.”

Gladio pressed a kiss to Ignis’ forehead then, causing butterflies to flitter in Ignis’ stomach.  _ Perhaps being sick isn’t so bad after all, sometimes… _ he thought to himself as they slipped into a blissful slumber within each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the twitter! Find me @LadyofMilvania


End file.
